


Sit With Me

by the_moonmoth



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-07
Updated: 2005-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth feels like a voyeur, watching Teyla out on the balcony...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Set after The Siege III, making use of some spoilers. Written for the "Voyeurism" challenge on livejournal's sga_flashfic community.

Elizabeth feels like a voyeur, watching Teyla out on the balcony, sitting on a step looking out towards the ocean. She's wrapped her arms around her knees and it makes her look young and incredibly sad, and Elizabeth wonders if she's thinking of Aiden.

Elizabeth had come out for the fresh air, to escape the activity in the control room, the press of people and the noise of repairs. She hadn't expected to find anyone else here -- she'd come out to think, to be alone for a little while. But watching Teyla she feels an unexpected pang, and maybe she doesn't want to be alone after all because sometimes she thinks of Aiden, too.

Still, she hesitates. She hasn't seen much of Teyla since Carson released her from the infirmary a few days ago. She thinks maybe she should go over and just talk with her, but she's a private woman, proud, unwilling to show weakness by accepting comfort. Elizabeth can understand that. She feels like she's stealing something just by standing there watching. She should leave.

The sun is starting to set and soon the water will reflect the sky as it burns. Elizabeth shivers at that thought, the reality too close in her memory, and turns, and walks away.

But a voice stops her. 'Doctor Weir,' Teyla says, and Elizabeth turns back to see her standing hurriedly, startled.

'Teyla,' she replies, smiling slightly and a little guiltily, 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean to intrude.'

'It is no matter.' They look at each other in silence for a while, until Teyla, frowning politely, asks 'Is there something I can help you with, Doctor Weir?'

Elizabeth hesitates a moment. 'Actually, yes,' she says, stepping out onto the balcony. 'Mind if I join you?'

Teyla inclines her head. 'Please.' She gestures to the step and sits back down. Elizabeth walks over and sits down beside her.


End file.
